We Lost
by SG15Z
Summary: Summary: SG-1Star Wars Xover “We fought the Goa’uld for 20 years…and we lost…” -General Jack O’Neill.
1. The End of the World

Author's Note: This idea is different I know. It actually was sparked by JD11's newest fic, A Message To Earth., so I expanded on his idea a little and made this fic, where not only is the Wraith winning, but so are the Goa'uld and the Replicators. I know some of you want me to finish The 'Real' World, but I'm having an enormous writers block. I'll try working on it, but the next chap won't be out for a while. The crossover part will come in later in the fic. Probably the 3rd or 4th chapter.

Summary: SG-1/Star Wars Xover "We fought the Goa'uld for 20 years...and we lost..." -General Jack O'Neill.

Warning! I did kill several characters in this fic, what do you expect, it's an end of the world fic.

**We Lost**

**Chapter 1: The End of the World**

"I-It's so hard t-to believe it, but...w-w-we lost," started Gen. Jack O'Neill. "We fought the Goa'uld for 20 years...and we lost...We lost the war...It started five years after you all left for Atlantis...The Replicators found a way to shield against the new weapon I created. They over whelmed the Asgard. They nearly wiped them out.

"The System Lords soon found out, and are now attacking all the Asgard protected planets. We have no means in which to activate the drones in Antarctica...Prometheus has been destroyed...Daniel is dead...Many are dead.

"Do not send any type of rescue. We are setting the auto self destruct. It will have about-"

"Auto self destruct has been activated."

"-five minutes till the Terminal is destroyed. Do not come back, repeat don't-"

O'Neill stopped at the sound of weapons fire. He had to hurry.

"Don't come back ok. That's an order!"

An explosion is heard in the halls of the terminal.

"Sam!"

"I've got it!" said Sam, looking up from the DHD in the Terminal after attaching a device unto it, and began dialing.

Jack looked around making sure no Jaffa had made it in yet. The wormhole opened behind him and he headed to the gate, not even realizing the tape recorder was still recording. Weapons were fired behind him. They were getting closer. He looked behind him just in time to see Teal'c get hit. He pressed the numbers on his GDO and ran up the staircase, only to be hit by a staff blast. As he fell the tape player left his hand and through the gate. He fell for what seemed like a long time, time simply stood still, till finally he slipped into darkness...

"Auto self destruct deactivated."

We lost...

Well what do you think? I know I'm evil for killing off Daniel and Teal'c, but he's not the only one I killed off. But I have to make it realistic for an end of the world, rather universe, fic.

Yes there is more. I'm working on the next chapter as I speak.

Oh and please review. I don't care if you give me a bad review; just say what you think of it. Go ahead, give me a hate review for killing Teal'c and Daniel, I don't care.

SG15Z


	2. Escape

Author's Note: This is kinda an information chapter. Nothing entirely special. But I do bring back Daniel. Hey, that's sci fi for ya. Again I still have writers block with my other fic, so I'm still not bothering with it. But I do have other ideas I've had that I'll post in the future.

Summary: Jack and Sam attempt to escape a Goa'uld ship.

b We Lost

Chapter 2: Escape /b 

Dr. Samantha O'Neill placed her hand on Jack's face. They had lost. And now they were in a cell, while the Goa'uld decided what to do with them. Their only hope was that Atlantis had advanced enough technology to come back and save them. But if they were able to, they would have come back by now. It has been more than ten years since they left for the Lost City. And five years since they had made contact.

Sam stared at the ring on her finger for a while, and began remembering when she relieved herself of military status, and worked at the SGC as a civilian…and that wonderful night he proposed to her…She and Jack got married a year after they released the information about the Stargate to the public…that was eight years ago…They now had two children…and she had no idea if they were still alive.

They thought they had defeated the Goa'uld, but they suddenly appeared out of no where and attacked. Where had the Goa'uld been the last five years? How did the Replicators defeat the Asgard? No one knew. And now they had sent a message to Atlantis…unsure whether anyone was still there to receive it.

Daniel died in the first wave of the attack. Hammond died protecting the president. Then Teal'c died when the Terminal was attacked. And now Jack was lying next to her, with a big wound on his back from a staff blast when he was heading for the gate, bleeding to death.

She began to cry. She had also heard that the Goa'uld were attacking the Tok'ra base as well. Her dad was dead more than likely by now. All she had left was her husband, and he won't survive much longer. There was little left to die for. Even if she had a reason to continue fighting, she couldn't possibly escape on her own. It was over…Evil had won…

As she stared at him and noticed that the wound was healing… fast.

"Holy hannah!" she exclaimed.

After a few seconds, the wound was completely gone, and Jack regained consciousness.

"Jack?"

"Sam? What happened?" asked Jack.

He slowly sat up next to her, and looked around, soon realizing where he was.

"You were hit. The Jaffa deactivated the fail safe…We…lost…"

"Wait! I was hit, why don't I feel pain or…They put me in that damn sarcophagus again didn't they."

"No," said a voice.

They turned to see Daniel standing there in front of them.

"Daniel?"

"Hi guys."

"So, lemme guess…I'm hallucinating."

"No, I ascended."

"Again?"

"I did it once, why not again."

"Good point, so you healed me?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that would be against the 'rules.'"

"It is, but the others are making an exception this time."

"Why?"

"All I can say is that they are indirectly responsible for the attack."

"Really…How?"

"I can't say they don't like discussing it."

"This I understand."

"Yeah, well, I'm also here to help you."

"Great." Jack stood up, "I can see it now, 'Ascended Daniel Defeats the Gould!'"

"Not that."

"No defeating the Gould."

"No, that's your job."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm just helping you escape. You're on your own the rest of the way."

"Oh great, so we get to go 'save the world another day.'"

"Jack, this is the best I can do."

"Oh, what happened to the Daniel that tried to stop Anubis from destroying Abydos, despite the 'rules.'?"

"Jack, they said my punishment would be greater than before if I do."

"How great?"

"Very great."

"Ok, so it's up to us then."

"Yeah," he lowers his head and the door opens.

"What about the Jaffa?"

"Again, up to you."

"Ok, thanks for the help."

"Bye Jack."

Jack turned to Sam, "Any ideas?"

"Well the rings are a good idea. They still have hangars for the F-302s that still use rings."

"After that?"

"We take the X-304."

"The X-304. The same X-304 that hasn't been used since we thought we beat the Gould."

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Sam rolled her eyes and continued to the ring room.

"What?"

They moved swiftly, and stealthy through the corridors trying to avoid all the patrols.

"You know I've been worried…" said Sam

"'bout the kids, yeah so am I. I hope that's Daniel's other job."

"He has his own kids."

"Oh right."

"I wonder what happened to Sarah."

"I try not to think about it."

On the Pel'tak a Jaffa entered and bowed before Anubis.

"My lord Anubis."

"Speak."

"The prisoners have escaped, my lord."

"Search the ship."

"I cannot."

"Why not!?"

"We already have. They are not aboard, they have used the rings."

"Send a squadron of gliders to their position. Leave no survivors."

"Yes my lord."

Yeah I kept Daniel alive. I couldn't help it. I like Daniel. Besides I have plans for him. Sorry no Teal'c or Hammond. Jacob? Still haven't decided. Maybe we'll find out later.

What is the X-304 you may ask? Sorry, classified. :D

And please, Review!

SG15Z


End file.
